


Five Times Dylan & Daniel Were Trapped Together (And One Time They Weren't)

by miss_whimsy



Series: NYSM 5 Times [1]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Confined Spaces, Developing Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/miss_whimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither one of them could say how they keep getting into these situations, but at least they're in them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Dylan & Daniel Were Trapped Together (And One Time They Weren't)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Пять раз, когда Дэниэлу и Дилану пришлось быть рядом не по своей воле (и один, когда они точно этого хотели)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487679) by [Toshirei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshirei/pseuds/Toshirei)



“This is all your fault,” Danny hissed in Dylan’s ear.

Dylan would have liked to argue, but part of it _was_ his fault, and the part that was Daniel’s fault could wait until there weren’t armed guards five feet from their hiding place.

They were pressed together, Danny’s chest tight against Dylan’s back, in what could generously be called a cupboard, but clearly wasn’t a space designed for two people.

“How are we going to get out of here?” Danny whispered, too pissed to care that someone might hear. “I told you it wasn’t this way. You never listen to me. Why do you never…?”

Dylan moved his right hand back and squeezed Daniel’s hip firmly, in warning.

Danny immediately fell silent and seemed to let go of some of the tension he was holding. Dylan felt a ragged breath against his neck.

Well. That was interesting. Definitely worthy of further investigation when they weren’t in immediate danger of being caught.

Dylan pressed his ear against the door and waited.

**

The handcuffs were bad enough, but it was Lula’s laughter that was really making Daniel angry.

“It’s not funny!”

“It’s a little funny,” Jack said, trying and failing to hide his smile. “I mean, come on. It’s the two of you. Foiled by a pair of cuffs.”

That set Lula off again and Danny huffed, turning to face Dylan. “Are you even trying to get us free?”

Dylan ignored him in favor of continuing his effort to get them free.

“Now, now, Danny boy,” Merritt drawled. “You can’t blame Dylan for this one. This was all on you.”

Daniel knew that was true, but that just made the whole thing worse. “Look, I had a good reason for it at the time.”

“Stop twitching,” Dylan snapped, making them all fall silent. “Sit down.”

Danny thought Dylan was talking to him, but he noticed that Lula and Merritt, who had both been standing, also sat down immediately. 

Dylan pulled Danny’s arm closer to make it easier to work, and Danny could feel the heat of Dylan’s chest against his palm. His breath hitched slightly. He really hoped the others weren’t paying attention.

“Don’t worry,” Dylan said quietly. “They’ll just think you’re upset about the cuffs.”

“I am upset about the cuffs,” Daniel replied feigning ignorance. 

“Yeah,” Dylan said, “I know.” Then with a wink that made Danny blush like a high-schooler, he released the handcuffs and let go of Danny’s hand. 

**

Dylan woke up in what could only be the trunk of a car. He shook his head a little to clear it. His legs were free, which was a lucky break. His hands were handcuffed awkwardly behind his back. He wiggled his fingers and felt them brush another hand. 

He tried to roll onto his back but couldn’t manage it without squashing whoever was behind him. Twisting his head instead, he caught sight of Daniel.

“Atlas.” He grabbed Daniel’s wrist and shook him as much as he could in the confined space. “Danny, come on. Wake up.”

There was a groan and then a cough. Dylan breathed a sigh of relief. “Welcome back.”

“When we get out of this car, I’m quitting,” Danny said and then coughed again.

“Don’t be such a baby,” Dylan countered, with a smile. “You know your life is way more interesting now.”

“Oh yes,” Danny said, managing to release both sets of handcuffs as he spoke. “I love veering wildly between running from the cops, near death situations and public spectacle.”

Free from the restraints, Dylan managed to roll to face him. “You’re using your sarcastic voice, but I know you do love it, so quit complaining.”

“My sarcastic voice?”

“Yes. Virtually indistinguishable from your normal voice. Luckily, I know you too well.”

“You think you’re funnier than you actually are,” Danny shot back. “Do you have a plan or are we just going to lie here trading quips until the car stops?”

“You say that like you don’t enjoy the quips.” Dylan shifted forward until he was lying half over Daniel and braced his arm against the side of the trunk. “Hi.”

Danny’s eyes flicked around nervously. “Uh, what are you…?”

Dylan smiled. “One sec.” He pulled his knee up and then kicked back, forcing the taillight out of the back of the car.

“So you do have a plan,” Daniel said, meeting Dylan’s eyes for the first time.

“I always have a plan, sweetheart.”

**

“How are you always so relaxed in situations like this?” Daniel asked, knocking his foot against Dylan’s hip.

The elevator had stalled fifteen minutes ago and until Jack reached the control room, and got them moving again, they just had to wait. Right now they were sitting opposite each other, playing War to distract themselves.

“I don’t believe I’ve been in this situation before,” Dylan said. 

“That time we were trapped in the closet,” Danny reminded him, making Dylan laugh. “Shut up. Or the car. You remember the car.”

“I remember the car very well,” Dylan agreed. “What’s your point?”

“That you’re always calm. How do you do it?”

Dylan shrugged. “I have to be. I trained myself. You don’t spend thirty years planning like I did without learning to be patient.”

“I don’t like waiting.”

“I noticed.”

“And now you’re making fun of me.”

Dylan frowned. “I’m not making fun of you. We all have our talents. I don’t mind waiting if what I’m waiting for is going to be worth it.”

“Why do I feel like we’re not talking about being trapped in an elevator anymore?”

“Is that what we were talking about?”

“Dylan…”

The elevator jerked suddenly and then resumed its ascent.

“Saved by the bell,” Dylan murmured, gathering up the cards and slipping them into his coat pocket. “I think I won that round.”

**

Daniel rattled the door handle again and grunted in annoyance when it didn’t budge.

“Will you just sit down and relax?” Dylan said from the comfort of a leather wingback chair. “They’ll let us out eventually.” He took a sip from a glass of brandy and turned a page in the book he was reading.

“How can you not care that they locked us in here?” Danny asked, as he threw himself into the identical chair opposite Dylan. 

“We’ve been trapped in worse places,” Dylan said without looking up at him. “I say enjoy it while you can.”

Daniel shook his head. “No. It is unreasonable to lock two people in a room to…”

Dylan did look up then, amused, and caught Danny’s eye. “Yes?”

Danny blushed. “You know why they did this.”

“I do,” Dylan said. “It was clumsy, but well-meaning. They’re your friends. They worry about you.”

Danny shook his head again. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

“I agree,” Dylan said. “We’re done with talking. It’s time for someone to make a move.”

Daniel stared at Dylan for a moment. “What?”

“But I’ve been thinking about it and I’m pretty sure it’s going to have to be you who makes it.”

“Why?”

Dylan put the book down on the side table, then picked up the glass and took another sip. “If I kissed you right now, I don’t think you’d be very receptive. Maybe you’d think I was in on this somehow. Maybe you’d think I planned it all myself.”

“Did you?” Danny asked, leaning forward slightly, intrigued despite himself. 

Dylan grinned. “No. But I’m not taking advantage of you. I like you. You’re talented. You’re passionate. And whether you believe me or not, I actually do care about what you want. So I’m laying my cards on the table. But I’m not making the first move.”

He sat back and picked up his book again. “The door’s open now.”

Danny glanced at the door and then at Dylan. “I don’t understand.”

“Take your time.”

**

The drive from the airport took longer than expected and by the time they arrived at the hotel, Lula was asleep on Jack’s shoulder and Merritt was yawning every couple of minutes.

Daniel hurried ahead of everyone to check them in, while Jack gently lifted Lula out of the car and Dylan collected everyone’s bags. 

“Here,” Danny said, pushing two room keys into Merritt’s hand. “One for you, one for the love birds.”

It was a sign of how tired Merritt was that he said nothing in response to that statement, just raised a hand to stifle another yawn and then grabbed his, and Jack and Lula’s bags. Danny knew he’d be getting shit for it in the morning, but hopefully the night would make up for it. 

He stalked towards the elevators without looking back at Dylan and just managed to avoid getting in with the others. 

Dylan watched him as they rode up to their floor. Daniel ignored him as best he could. He wasn’t going to have this talk in an elevator. It was going to be a normal room, with a normal lock on the door. 

And a bed. Couldn’t forget about the bed. 

“What are you doing?” Dylan asked when they were finally in their room, alone. 

Just them and the bed. Danny bit his lip and then jumped off his own personal cliff.

“Making my move.”

“It’s quite a move.”

“I don’t believe in giving less that one hundred percent.”

“That’s going to make for quite an interesting night.”

“I thought so.”

Dylan had stepped closer, right into Danny’s space. “You're sure?”

Danny knew patience was never going to be his strong suit. Maybe that was why he needed Dylan so much.

“I’m sure.” 

He tugged Dylan closer and kissed him.

Dylan’s arms came up around him immediately, one hand cradling the back of Danny’s head, the other pressed against the small of his back. Danny’s lips parted and he swept his tongue over Dylan’s lower lip, causing them both to moan.

They tumbled onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and broke apart, laughing a little breathlessly.

“Thank God,” Dylan gasped, pressing a kiss to Danny’s neck. “I’ve been waiting forever for that.”

Danny grinned. “Really? Mr Long Game, getting frustrated. Interesting.”

“You have no idea.” Dylan moved back enough to kick off his shoes and pull off his jacket. 

Danny sat up, amused. “And here I thought we were going to be working on my patience tonight.”

“Hmm?”

“Handcuffs are in the front pocket on my backpack.” Danny pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it across the room. 

Dylan laughed and leaned back in to kiss Danny again. “You’re amazing.”

Danny smiled and returned the kiss happily. “Thanks for noticing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bambiesque on Tumblr if anyone would like to flail with me about these two idiots.


End file.
